The One When Phoebe Loses Her Guitar
by XYP
Summary: THIS SHOULD BE FUNNY (please read!) Phoebe's guitar gets stolen and she hooks up with the guitar man. Monica and Rachel can't get a stain out. Joey and Chandler have "man time".


Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters and I will not sue

Please please please!!!!!! Please review this! That way I know you'll like it and I will keep writing. Thanks so much and enjoy the story!

This takes place during the 7th season. Monica and Chandler are engaged. Ross and Rachel are just friends. Phoebe and Joey are both single.

Chapter 1

Joey, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, and Monica are hanging around at Central Perk. "Yesterday I found a place that would air tight wrap my wedding dress for only 300 dollars!" Monica said. "Isn't that a great deal?"

"Mon, honey" Rachel said "You don't even _have_ a wedding dress"

"Not if you spend that much money wrapping it you won't" added Chandler.

"I may not need one after today" Monica jokingly shot back at Chandler, raising one eyebrow.

"300 dollars, that's absurd" said Ross "Why do you even need it airtight wrapped."

"So that it stays clean" said Monica. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you planning on using it more than once" asked Chandler.

"If she's anything like her brother she'll need it a few more times" Rachel put in as she gave Ross a smug smirk. Ross stuck out his tongue out at her just as Phoebe raced in.

"Oh no" she said in that way that only Phoebe can do "The spirits are mad at me again"

"What" asked a confused Ross.

"They haven't been mad at me since I tasted an apple from the Garden of Eden a few lives ago. I wanted to see what Eve liked so much about it." Phoebe said practically.

"How do you know the spirits are...... um mad at you Pheebs?" Monica asked trying to be empathetic towards her distraught friend.

"Well" Phoebe said "I can't find my guitar. The spirits took it"

"Phoebe" Ross said as if proving a point, "That's not true. There are no such things as spirits. You must have just misplaced it, that's all" said a practical Ross.

"Ok Mr. Penguins are actually a dinosaur" Phoebe retorted sarcastically

"They are!" Ross shouted "It has been scientifically proven that the bone of a peng-"

"Sooooooo Pheebs" Joey asked cutting Ross off. "Is there any possibility that the spirits may give you your guitar back?"

"Nope." Phoebe said simply. "By now it's kindling for the great spirit fire. I should probably repent for a week, that way I can make sure this does not happen again. I will not do anything that makes me happy for seven days"

"Wow Pheebs," Joey said "That's tough, I would die if I went seven days without a sandwich"

"Joey" Chandler cut in, "You can't go seven minutes without a sandwich"

"That is true" Joey said. And looking at this watch he continued "twelve forty-six- oh dear god! I'm a minute late" screamed Joey as he pulled a sandwich out of his pocket.

"Well Pheebs I know a guy at my office who sells guitars on the side" Chandler said hopefully "Although I don't think guitars are the only things he sells on the side" Chandler added with a hint of a smile.

"Oh really?" Phoebe asked "Could you hook us up, maybe we could have dinner."

"What happened to repenting Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"Dating doesn't make me happy" Phoebe said defensively

"It doesn't" asked a surprised Ross

"Not unless Phoebe's first dates are anything like Joey's" Chandler said with a small laugh.

"Yeah Baby!" Joey said slowly nodding his head up and down.

"Well, I've got to go" Ross said, "I'm picking up Ben and taking him to an amusement park called Atlantic City.

"Kids these days" Chandler put in "they start gambling so early in life".

Ross gave Chandler a quick sarcastic smile as he grabbed his coat and left the coffee house.

"Well," Joey said, "Chandler and I should get going- we're going to have some man time in my apartment"

"Ohh" Monica said "So you're gonna laz around on the couch all day watching basketball, drinking beer, and stuffing your face with Cap Cod potato chips?"

"Oh my god!" Chandler said "Honey, how could you say that? We do no such thing!"

"Yeah I know" Joey put in "They're _Lays_ potato chips!" Monica smiled to herself as Chandler and Joey dashed away.

"Hey wait up Chandler" Phoebe screamed as she ran out of the coffee house "You gotta get me a date with this guitar god of yours!" Rachel and Monica were left sitting alone on the orange couch.

"Hey Mon" Rachel asked as she shifted positions on the couch "Let's do something fun! You know- girl time. Just the two of us"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Rach. I know the perfect fun activity for us!" Monica said with genuine excitement "There's this red stain in my kitchen on the wall that I can't get off. Won't it be fun to try different cleaning techniques to try and get it off!" Before Rachel could answer, Monica swept her off her feet and Monica dashed out of the coffee house pulling an annoyed Rachel behind her.

Coming up next

How will Mon and Rach deal with the stain

What will Joey and Chandlers Man Time go?

Will Phoebe hook up with the guitar man?


End file.
